


I BRING LIFE

by HonorSkywalker



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorSkywalker/pseuds/HonorSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having foreseen Jack’s future heartbreak, Rose the Bad Wolf Tyler decides to act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I BRING LIFE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Torchwood and Doctor Who aren't mine.
> 
> AN: This idea just jumped into my head when I was watching another sad You Tube clip of Ianto dying and Jack being sad. The thought that jumped into my head was, "how could Ianto be saved and be able to live a long life with Jack." The answer: "Bad Wolf!"

"I BRING LIFE!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jack knelt down and cradled Ianto’s dying body to his own he couldn’t stop the tears from welling in his eyes and once again cursed his own Immortality, and felt anger towards Rose for making him this way. It wasn’t fair to have to continue losing loved ones over and over again, forced to live on while they passed on. 

As if his thoughts had summoned her there, a golden glow that Jack recognized as the essence of time drifted in front of him and coalesced into a humanoid shape. The bright glow of the particles seemed to flare brighter and brighter making it hard to see, but Jack still watched it warily and managed to see the human form emerging from the brightness. 

It took some time until he noticed that the female figure was actually . . . “Rose?” 

She looked at him and he could see tears falling from her glowing golden eyes on her Rose but not Rose face. **“I AM THE BAD WOLF,”** she looked down at Ianto, **“AND I BRING LIFE!”**

Ianto gasped in his arms and Jack looked down at him worriedly and then in astonishment. Before his eyes he could see golden particles swirling out of his own body. From there it went into Ianto’s, through and around Ianto, before returning back to Jack. 

Ianto then opened his eyes and his breathing became easier, less harried. “What? . . . ” he paused for a moment then looked quizzically up at Jack . . . “What’s happening?”

Speechless Jack clutched Ianto back to him with joy when he realized that Ianto was actually getting healthier as each moment passed. He gestured wordlessly to where Rose or rather Bad Wolf was still hovering. 

Ianto looked at her . . . “Who?”

**“I AM THE BAD WOLF . . . IANTO JONES AND I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU.”**

“What is it?”

**“WOULD YOU, IF GIVEN THE CHANCE, BE WILLING TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH THE ONE KNOWN AS JACK HARKNESS, TO STAND WITH HIM THROUGH ALL OF THE HARD TIMES AND TO LOVE HIM AS ONLY ONE TRULY IN LOVE COULD?”**

Jack felt as though his heart was going to jump out of his chest when he heard those words. Ianto thought this over for a moment . . . “What do you mean?”

**“I MEAN WOULD YOU IF I WERE TO GIFT YOU WITH THE SAME LONG LIFE SPAN THAT I GAVE JACK HARKNESS BE WILLING TO TAKE IT AND PROMISE TO HELP HIM THROUGH ALL OF THE BAD TIMES AND TO LOVE HIM AS ONLY ONE TRULY IN LOVE COULD?”**

Still holding Ianto closely Jack fought the urge to clutch at him even tighter while awaited his beloveds answer. He looked pleadingly down to Ianto who was now looking back at him as if searching for the answer in his face. Jack hoped that all of his love was expressed clearly in his own expression.

Ianto softly smiled at him and didn’t turn away when he answered . . . “I would.” 

Jack whooped and brought his lips down to kiss Ianto fiercely, unashamed of the tears of relief falling freely down his face. 

**“DONE.”**

The next thing he knew there was a brilliant flash of golden light, and Jack was now standing tall with Ianto by his side. Bad Wolf stood in front of them. But when she spoke it was no longer the Bad Wolf speaking. “Jack,” she was smiling softly to them and the glow in her eyes had dimmed to show her normal gorgeous eyes and affection. “We will see each other again” she promised with a sweet smile, “please let the Doctor know that we will meet again and warn him that he better stay out of trouble until I get back or I’ll kick his bum when I do return.” 

Jack chuckled, “sure thing gorgeous.” 

Rose nodded satisfied with his answer before turning serious, “I need to go now.”

Jack grew serious with her, “Rose, do you have to?” 

“Yes, it is not yet my time to be here,” she smiled ruefully, “Captain Jack I will see you in the future” she promised. 

Then she stepped back and the light once again became brighter. 

She then turned her attention to the 456 Aliens which were threatening Earth and more specifically the children of Earth. **“I AM THE BAD WOLF AND YOU WILL NOT HARM THESE CHILDREN”** she declared. And all around Earth her voice seemed to echo as every being on it heard her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Well that’s just about all that happened that fateful time when Ianto almost died yet suddenly was revived by the same Being that caused Jack to become Immortal, only to be offered with that same type of Immortality. 

Jack reunited with Alice and his grandson and enjoyed a good relationship with them for the rest of their lives.

Ianto and Rhiannon stayed in touch and grew closer over the years and when Ianto eventually revealed his new long life span to her she made him promise to keep an eye on her children and grand children and great grandchildren, etc when she passed on to the next great adventure.

Rhys and Gwyn lived a long happy life together. 

And as for the Aliens who were threatening Earth . . . well Wolves are notoriously protective of their young, and Earth was the Bad Wolf’s den. 

And as for what happened to the Bad Wolf aka Rose next . . . well that is a whole new story to tell some other time.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oh wait . . . I’m sure that you will want to know what else happened to Jack and Ianto.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Many, many, years later Jack was sitting at a bar at a space station contemplating where he would go next when he felt the sudden need to look up and across the bar.

There, standing there looking sad yet strangely peaceful was the Doctor standing next to a man in a ships uniform. A moment after that Jack received a note saying: his names Alonzo. Looking back up Jack saw the Doctor gesturing to the man he was standing beside. Jack couldn’t help but laugh. 

The Doctor then gave a quiet wave of goodbye before making his way through the crowded room, disappearing amongst the crowd. 

Ianto slipped onto the chair beside him just then. “So that was your Doctor friend?” he asked curiously. 

“Yup, although I do wonder what he was doing here?”

A feminine voice pops up beside them, surprising them both. “He was just saying his goodbyes before he once again regenerates.” The English accent sounds resigned. 

“Rose?” Jack and Ianto both swivel in their chairs quickly.

“Hi Jack, Ianto, you’re both looking good.”

“Thanks to you beautiful,” Jack says gleefully. He then leaps from the chair and hugs her bear like. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you thank you, thank you, thank you. I can’t thank you enough for what you did.” He twirled her around with enthusiasm as she hugged him back.

Her delighted laugh attracted the attention of the few that hadn’t noticed Jack’s antics. “So you're happy then,” she asks cheekily once he stops spinning them around.

He nods his head like a little boy in response, a delighted boyish grin on his face “absolutely.”

They hear a voice clearing next to them and noticed Ianto standing there looking happy as well. “Excuse me,” he smirked then deftly plucked Rose out of Jack’s arms and hugged her himself. “Thank you,” he spoke softly to her ear, “thank you for letting me live with him all of our lives.” 

“You’re welcome,” she replied and kissed him softly on the cheek. “You two, be happy now, yeah.” She gently extricated herself from his hold. “Well, I have to go now; I have a reunion to get to. I’ll see you both around the universe boys.” 

"Bye Beautiful!"

"Wela i chi!” 

With a last hug and kiss each she bid them her farewell, and Jack tugged Ianto toward him and embraced him, as they they watched her dancingly move through the crowd.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The End . . . for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Welsh words:  
> Wela i chi! = See you later!


End file.
